Conventionally known is a mechatronically-integrated power conversion apparatus in which housings for a motor and a power conversion apparatus are directly connected or the motor and the power conversion apparatus are disposed in the same housing. It is strongly demanded that such a power conversion apparatus be reduced in size and weight due to installation space restrictions. According to an invention described, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-250489, a heat sink, a power module, a control wiring section, a power wiring section, a control connector, and a power connector are disposed in the axial direction of a motor to reduce the axial physical size of a drive unit.